


Disinfectant

by SensibleRen



Category: The Cat in the Hat (2003), The Cat in the Hat - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Germophobia, M/M, Mysophobia, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SensibleRen/pseuds/SensibleRen
Summary: Jim Mcflinnigan is a new recruit at 'Humberfloob's Real Estate Firm' , however on his first day on the job he gets embarrassingly fired in front of all his new workers. Now Jim is out for revenge and he knows how to perfectly get it.
Relationships: Hank Humberfloob/Jim McFlinnigan





	Disinfectant

**Author's Note:**

> This is all a work of fiction and I do not own any of the characters. This kind of started in my head as an idea to make one of the strangest fics never seen around, with pairings not written about from very unexpected movies.

Jim’s eyes radiated with hatred as he arrived at his small apartment, he placed the key in the small lock as he walked inside. He had moved for the sole purpose to be closer to his new job as the mere thought of it caused his blood to boil. The apartment was small and cramped as his furniture was in awkward positions for the sake of just being able to fit, he had rented a small apartment since he figured he’ll save money with his new job and cheap living conditions. But now he had no job and this small horrid apartment. His blood curdled as he thought about the incident of that very morning.

3 hours earlier -

Jim was in his bathroom styling his hair with a blob of gel as he did his usual weird morning hair style, but then again what was normal in this town . He grabbed his suitcase as he left 20 minutes early going to his new job at Humberfloob’s Real Estate Firm, he hadn’t been to the building before, having been approved for the job on the phone.

He arrived at the location 10 minutes early, and parked on the lot beside the building. Jim whistled a soft tune to himself as he carried his suitcase with possible essentials for the day. He pushed the door open with his empty hand, getting hit with a sterile smell of cleaner, Lysol and hand sanitizer. He took in the view of the light green colored walls and desks placed on rows. On one of the sides he saw a wall full of wash basins and the sentence “EMPLOYEES NEED TO WASH THEIR HANDS CONSTANTLY” in big white block letters on top.The boss’s office was visible at the end of the room, the walls were made of glass.

He walked deeper inside as he made a beeline towards the office, he knocked twice as he heard a voice from inside say “You can come in”. He entered the office as in the middle of the room he saw an organized desk and sitting on it was the most likely boss. The said person had his hair styled back with gel, as a small coiffed curl was the only strand of hair disarranged, he was wearing a crisp light green suit with matching pants, a white shirt underneath with a bow tie around his neck.

The man was busy typing as he didn’t offer him a handshake but instead continued looking at the computer screen. Jim gave a quick scan of the desk, it was a dark pinewood, at the front was a small name plate with the letters “Hank Humberfloob”, the computer was in the middle, next to a light green mouse pad, there was an open notebook opened to a crisp white page, 4 pens next to it neatly aligned, on the corner was a small green box of klee-nex, a bottle of hand sanitizer and a small container of disinfecting wipes.

Jim stood awkwardly in front of the desk, his hands fumbling. “Um...Mr. Humberfloob? I’m Jim Mcflinnigan, I'm the new person that got the job” he said nervously. The said Mr. Humberfloob typed out two more words as he looked up at him, and a great big smile appeared on his face. “So nice to meet you!” he said with a (happily toned) voice.

Jim stared at the man’s bright blue eyes, he didn’t know how old the man was but immediately knew he had a baby face. “Are you excited for your first day on the job?” Hank asked as he had a jolly expression on his face.

“Definitely, sir” Mcflinnigan said reciprocating a smile back.  
“Great! I’ll take you personally to your desk” the man stood up from his desk chair. Jim gave a quick scan-through as he noticed the man did not have a single wrinkle on his light green coat, and nothing was out of place, as the man’s brown leather shoes had a shine to them, definitely shining with constant care.  
  
Jim looked around the glass office as Hank deliberately got out a klee-nex from his pocket and opened the door using it like a layer of protection, Jim walked through the door as the boss followed, throwing the semi-used klee-nex on a small trash can next to the door.  
“Follow me” he said as he walked through the 2 columns of desks. Jim noticed some of Hank’s actions were rather feminine, whether it be the extreme care he took of himself, or the way he walked and carried himself, perhaps the organization on his desk, or maybe even the rather high upbeat tone in his voice.  
“Here it is,” said Mr. Humberfloob as he made a motion to an empty clean-looking desk with a matching chair.  
“You can make yourself right at home,” he said with a smile.  
“Thank you so much sir” Jim answered putting his briefcase enthusiastically next to the desk.  
“I’ll introduce you to the others at our 9 o’ clock assembly,” Hank said with a flourish as he went back to his office, disinfecting the handle of his door before walking in.

Jim busied himself getting his desk ready. he put some sheets of paper on the desk and got out a black ink pen, he took out a binder and left it closed on the desk. He was really looking forward to this job, the boss looked friendly and understanding, he knew he was going to like it here. He gave a quick scan of the other people in the room, there was a lady in the front with tidy blonde hair and a bright pink outfit, she was busy typing as her desk was neat and he could see picture frames around the desk filled in with pictures of her kids.. or so he deducted.  
He caught some people turning to look at him with a look that he would locate in between worry or caution, it wasn’t until later that he understood what they meant. He waited as he fumbled around on his desk, staring at the advancing clock. 8:45, only 15 more minutes until the 9 o’ clock assembly. He stood up as he went to the bathroom to check if his hair was alright. There were several big angry-looking posters around the bathroom saying the words: “WASH YOUR HANDS BEFORE GOING BACK TO YOUR WORK STATION”.  
  
He did as he was told as he washed his hands, however all these signs weren’t enough to warn him for what was to come.  
It was the 9 o’ clock meeting as all the faces turned to look at Mr.Humberfloob, “Staff Meeting! Staff meeting! Staff Meeting!” he cried out as he went down the steps from his office. People rushed as they finished washing their hands and made their way to their desks, everyone in a rush.  
  
Humberfloob then started off the assembly as he talked about a certain ‘party’ going on as everyone clapped at Joan Walden who was hosting the party at her house, she was standing as she waved to several people before taking back her seat.  
He then heard what was next and braced himself to be introduced to his future colleagues.  
“Our new colleague Jim Mcflinnigan!!” He said with a flourish as he outstretched his hand. Everyone around the room clapped, Jim felt filled with excitement for his new job as he grabbed Mr.Humberfloob’s outstretched hand with a big smile.  
  
The clapping died down as gasps were heard around the room, and deadly silence.  
Hank Humberfloob saw his hand intertwined with the other, as he felt sick, his hand felt dirty and gritty. Time seemed to be in slow motion as he looked at his pale hand tangled up with another. He felt disgusted as his mind could almost physically feel the bacteria and germs climbing up his fingers like a plague, closing in on his palm, riddling him with some unseen disease. He was angry as he turned to look at his new employee as he whispered out the hushed words “ … Fired…”  
Jim unsure of what was going on leaned closer, the room had gone deadly silent and he had no idea why.  
“YOU’RE FIRED!” screamed Hank loud like a siren as he threw his anger at him. Jim was totally shocked, ridden with shame and embarrassment as he ran away leaving his suitcase behind, out of the building, he didn't stop running until he got to his car.  
  
Current Time-  
  
It had taken some time to filter out what had happened, and once the total shock of it had started to die down, the void was filled with a hot cup of anger. _I’m oh so going to get my revenge_.  
  
  
He rested upon his small flimsy bed, with disheveled hair as he looked up at the ceiling. Images of his boss kept appearing in his head, as he saw the polka-dotted tie, the man’s pale blue eyes looking at him. He then thought about the office, the crazy amount of signs, the organization in Mr.Humberfloob’s desks and in everyone else’s. That was when it clicked in his head, the man’s reaction to the grab of his hand, it all made sense now. He now questioned how he was going to get revenge for the embarrassing position he was put in, for the horribly cramped apartment he now owned, and for his current state of unemployment.  
He thought about Hank again as he remembered the light pink lips, even when he screamed the horrible words he did, Jim knew exactly what he had to do.  
Several days had passed by as Hank Humberfloob sat at his desk typing down important words into his computer. It was a normal Monday afternoon as the clock slowly neared 6 pm, all the employees had left as Joan Walden talked with him about an important house, after the matter was settled she followed the others. He now stood typing down sentences, finishing on several things, the building was silent except for him. Security didn’t arrive until 8pm to look after the building, so for now he was alone.  
He printed out a spreadsheet as he fished it out from the printer, he stared at the tables and charts, enjoying the silence of when all the employees went home.  
  
He continued working as the time neared 6:40 pm, he was going over some important papers. He had around 50 more minutes before he started heading home. There was then a dull thud as he was sure something had fallen off from one of the desks outside his office. Noting from the sound, it could have been a stapler, a roll of tape or a package of post-its, he tried to ignore this as he went back to his work. He had spent 30 seconds trying to focus, as his imagination just went back to think about the noise, think about an object on the floor, how unruly it must look. It bothered him like a green apple in a bowl of red ones. After some more seconds he stood up with a sigh, he left the office and walked down the step. In the middle of the pathway he saw a stapler thrown on its side, he picked it up and placed it back on the desk, feeling an intense relief knowing everything was back in its place again. _Everything is back in order_.  
Jim Mcflinnigan watched from under a desk ready to pounce, he stared as Hank picked up the stapler and placed it neatly on the desk. He was wearing the usual light green suit with a cream white bowtie, Jim could bet Mr.Humberfloob owned an intense amount of pistachio green suits.  
  
He couldn’t wait for what he was about to do.  
Hank walked his way back toward his office, he was near the door as he was roughly grabbed on by someone behind him. Jim placed his arm around Hank’s neck, his other hand around his mouth.  
“Stay quiet now” he whispered angrily as he dragged Mr.Humberfloob into his own office. He let the man go as he closed the door behind them and locked it. Hank was in a state of shock, not knowing what was going on, he then looked at the man’s face recognizing it from several days ago.  
“Jim Mcflinnigan!” he shouted out, his voice in a high level of anger. He felt grossed out by the hands that had been around his neck and over his mouth, as his mind could feel the passed on amount of germs, as he fought the urge to go and wash his face in his personal washroom.  
“Leave my office this instant!” he shouted out, trying not to pay attention at how he had locked the door. “...I don't think I will” Jim answered back, he was wearing a black shirt and worn jeans, his hair was disheveled as he wore an old pair of shoes, purposely tracking dirt into Hank’s office. Hank felt so angered by the dirt stains on his floor, _how dare he?? and in my office_!  
“You’re going to pay, you bitch” was the last thing Jim said as he approached his former employer. He could imagine all the fun he could have, he was going to enjoy torturing this man.  
Hank backed up against his desk. “..I…. There’s cameras in this building!”  
“None in your office, they are all facing the front door” Jim shot back.  
“...You don’t want to do this...” Hank answered his back finally touching the desk.  
“Who said?”  
At this he ran close, grabbing the man by the hands. Hank fought back trying to pry himself away. Jim got ahold of him as he put all the strength pushing the childish-looking man to the ground.  
He reached out a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket, Hank panicked at the sight of them, putting in all effort to get himself away. However years of having an office job and not hitting the gym or keeping himself too active took a toll, he wasn’t as strong as he hoped he was. Mcflinnigan pushed the man to the spotless floor as he got the handcuffs on Hank’s wrists, the middle hooked between one of the desks’ legs.  
Jim looked down at Hank’s expression, the shock and panic stricken face, he deeply relished it.  
“Let me go! You fool!” Hank cried out, kicking, trying to keep the man away.  
The man didn’t follow orders as he sat on top of him, restricting Hank’s legs from moving.  
  
He tugged on the brown belt around the man’s waist as he unbuckled it, taking it off. He chuckled at seeing a hand sanitizer bottle attached to it, he placed it on the side. He then moved on to the man’s shirt slowly unbuttoning the white button-up, going slow to build tension. Hank tried to move himself away. To get away from this maniac, but it was all in ill fate, he could feel the hands all over his clothes. Staining his clothes with something he couldn’t see.  
  
Jim had finished unbuttoning the shirt, he moved the shirt to the sides, he hesitated a second before he let his hands roam over Hank’s torso.  
Hank recoiled feeling the cold hands against his skin, massaging his torso. Jim’s hands went all over Hank’s upper body as he relished the feeling of touching something forbidden, something he was not supposed to do. He stared at Hank’s light pink nipples, as he passed his hands over them, earning a more sudden flinch from the man below him._ Everything about you is white and soft pink isn’t it? _  
Unclean. Hank felt dirty, as he felt the hands all over his body, feeling a sense of nausea deep inside him. _How was he ever going to wash this off?_  
Jim went down, putting the left nipple into his mouth, sucking on it, hard and relentlessly. Hank kept yelling incoherent words, his eyes were tearing up, yet his body was responding as he could feel his dick starting to harden. He hated this. He felt repulsed by the mouth licking and nipping at his body, but his own body betrayed him, and started to respond.  
  
“Get off me!!” He yelled trying to focus on what was happening.  
Jim ignored the yells as he continued his ministrations. His stubborn mouth traveled lower as he placed a sensual kiss on the navel, making Hank squirm with exasperation.  
The handcuffs continued to rattle against the desk leg, leaving red marks upon Mr. Humberfloob’s wrists as he struggled trying to free himself.  
  
Jim got to the hem of the pistachio green pants as he slowly unbuttoned them, he lowered them relishing as he saw a pair of bright yellow briefs and a visible awkward lump.  
  
“Stop! You’re going to regret this!!” said the boss with a quiver in his voice, betraying the strength he was supposed to be showing.  
“I don't think I will..” murmured Jim more to himself than to the pinned down man under him, as he tugged the pants lower revealing the smooth perfectly shaved legs underneath.  
“Doesn’t surprise me one bit,” he said with a smirk as his fingers traveled lightly over the soft skin, his right hand pressed hard against Hank’s pale ankles to stop him from kicking and lashing out.  
He took his place again on top of the pair of legs as he looked around the glass room, as his eyes landed on a small nearby tin trash can next to the desk, about a feet away from Hank’s bound hands. He reached out and grabbed the bin as he looked and saw Hank’s terrified expression on his beautiful face.  
He half tilted it waiting for a reaction. He was immediately gratified as Hank gave a visible flinch.  
  
“Dont! Please Dont! I’ll do anything!”  
Jim looked at Hank’s desperate blue eyes and simply smiled with malice as he tipped the bin over, throwing the contents on top of Hank’s torso and chest. The contents contained about 10 crumbled up barely used paper napkins, and several crumbled up office papers, but it was enough for Hank. He watched as the paper flew out of the trash can, like in slow motion, as it rolled and tumbled in the air headed toward his unprotected chest. The papers landed on him, around his chest and torso some staying in place as others rolled and fell at his sides. He breathed in and out rapidly, a sense of hyperventilation coming down on him as he felt like he couldn't contain his breathing.  
“Get it...off… G-t”  
“Hey hey it’s alright! it’s alright” said Jim nonchalantly as he brushed off the papers on Hank’s body as they fell on the floor. “How about I clean you up?” he said with a snarky grin as he looked to his left and his eyes landed on the bottle of hand sanitizer.  
Hank, still breathing heavily noticed this as his eyes widened.  
“I’ll clean you up real good” he said as his hands wrapped around the green bottle, bringing it closer to him and unscrewed the lid.  
“No!! Hand Sanitizer is for hands! Hand sanitizer is for hands!” he yelled as his pleas fell on deaf ears and Jim tipped the container and gave it a hard tap, half the contents on the bottle fell on top of Hank’s stomach with a glop. Hank shuddered as he felt the cold substance land on him, heavy and thick.  
“Isn’t this what you wanted? You’re clean again” Jim said with sarcastic enthusiasm laced words.  
Hank felt dizzy as his fighting slowed, he felt nauseous.  
  
Jim took the chance as he pulled off the bright yellow underwear off the smaller man’s legs, he grinned at the still hard appendage he had uncovered. Hank was sharply brought back as he felt a hand wrapped around his member, he groaned loudly as his back arched. The blob of hand sanitizer jiggled softly, still on top of his stomach.  
Jim’s hand went up and down slowly against the average sized cock.  
“Pretty sure you don’t do this often do you?”  
And he was right, Hank avoided at all cost any sexual activities, so while his mind hated all this, his unhappy and neglected sexual organ relished it.  
Hank gave small whimpers as he had his eyes closed tightly, hoping that if he perhaps wished on it the bad man will go away and leave him alone.  
Jim went down wrapping his mouth against the hard member. While Hank did have a small amount of pubic hair, it was perfectly trimmed and short, a color light brown, and out of the way of Jim’s numerous ministrations. His mouth traveled up and down against Hank’s dick, the said guy was kicking again, however his actions were worthless, Jim’s position between his legs made it impossible for Hank to push him away.  
  
In between his useless kicking, his hips thrusted up once against his assaulter’s mouth. Hank was disgusted with himself and his body’s reactions, he felt so confused and lost, his mind and body seemed to be on different sides.  
Jim let the dick fall from his mouth with a pop, as it strained angrily curved and upwards. Hank’s blood ran cold as Jim had grabbed legs and brought them up as he stared at the puckered small light pink hole.  
  
_I’m oh so going to enjoy this,_ Jim’s thoughts repeated over and over again as he spat a wad of spit, as it fell right on top of where he was aiming. He spread the liquid over the small hole as his fingers massaged lightly against the said spot. He then sneaked his pointer finger inside the tight place.  
Hank’s eyes were teary as he could feel the finger making his way inside of him. Jim thrusted the finger in and out aggressively as he quickly put in a second one inside, feeling impatient. Hank bit back a yell as the fingers went in and out of him hard and fast. His mind was reeling and he felt so lost, like he couldn’t concentrate on anything. Jim’s hands continued their work until he deemed it was enough, he took off his pants quickly and let them bunch up against his knees. He used his hand as he lifted up Hank’s butt , positioned his member and eased his way inside with a groan of relief.  
  
He felt thankful against the tight warmth against his hard dick, like all his strain from months had been taken away immediately.  
Hank cried out as tears spilled out of his beautiful blue eyes, as he felt the pain when Jim’s dick rammed his way inside of him.  
“Hnng” he made of noise in discomfort as he bit his bottom lip, quivering.  
Jim reached towards Hank’s face, wiping away a tear with his thumb, he stared at the specimen before him. The pink-flushed cheeks, teary eyes and tear stricken face, the desperate blue eyes yearning for help. He made a small smile as he thrusted in hard and rough , earning a yelp from the man below him as Jim stared straight at the man’s face, wanting to see every reaction.  
“Hurts.. get off! It hurts!” Hank cried out as Jim thrusted in and out of him at a constant pace.  
“Don’t worry, the faster I go the faster we finish” he said in a groan as he continued. He reached and held Hank’s torso as he put his hands over the blop of hand sanitizer and started spreading it.  
Hank grimaced as he felt the sanitizer over his body, the strong odor wafting around him making him dizzy. Jim spread the liquid around making Hank’s skin shiny with the fluid.  
Jim used his other hand as he grabbed the other man’s member as he started pumping it in tune with his thrusts. Hank’s dick looked red and angry and shiny with pre-cum as Jim stroked it with fast strokes.  
He continued going faster and faster thrusting wildly against the unwilling man below him. The hand around the swollen member tugging continuously.  
Hank closed his eyes tightly as he gasped cumming over Jim’s hand and his own torso, hating himself. He felt shocked, how could he finish off with a guy that was doing this with him, treating him like some filthy rag doll, he bet he looked as dirty as he felt.  
  
Jim’s thrusts gained in strength as he groaned a strained “I’m going to-”  
Hank freaked out as he tried to squirm away, “Don’t.. Don’t”  
Jim ignored it as he sighed in relief, as he came inside. Hank scowled in exasperation, feeling a sense of anger in the pit of his stomach, he felt so helpless and dirty as he could sense the dryness in his torso after the sanitizer had dried on the expanse of his midriff. Hank’s mouth turned into a pout, something that would have been really cute in a different situation.  
  
“Have fun taking that out,” said Jim with concluded vengefulness. He then stood up putting his trousers back up, looking down at the now mess of Hank Humberfloob spread out on the floor, his hands over his head, taking shuddering breaths in between crying.  
“It all came back to you in the end, didn't it?” he said with a smile, placing a dirty boot over the man’s thigh, leaving a dirty imprint on the soft skin.  
He then removed the handcuffs from Hank , red angry marks adorned his wrists, he knew Hank was too tired to do any fighting, as he saw him bring his arms down and place it over his eyes as he turned on his side and continued crying.  
“You really are a pathetic man aren’t you?” he said as he grabbed his flip phone from his pocket and took a grainy picture, he silently left feeling no regret.  
Hank laid on the ground, feeling a mountain of pain. He felt marked,like no amount of hand sanitizer, wipes, body wash, or scolding hot water could ever clean how dirty he felt. He felt the other man’s semen slowly trickling out of him. He sat down slowly, feeling a pain shoot through his lower back. His skin felt tight and dry around his waist with the dried out hand sanitizer, as he had not ever felt so disgusted with himself. He reached over to the thrown trash can as he picked it up and placed it upright next to the desk. He grabbed his clothes as he threw them all in the trash, he could never wear that again, he had a clean suit in one of his desk drawers. He feared standing up as he was silently sitting down in the middle of his office. He had to stand up, he knew this, before security arrived and saw him like this, he didn’t want anyone to see him like this. He felt thankful for the personal washroom in his office, he had a shower installed and now it all just made sense to use it. There was no way he was going out this dirty, but even if he took a shower he wondered if he would be clean enough for his clean crisp pistachio green suit.  
  
_How am I ever going to wash the feeling off?_ he pondered as he started crying again. A pale naked man sitting in the middle of a glass office, with a mess on the floor, filled with anguish and sadness, knowing the answer was that **_‘he couldn’t’_**.


End file.
